


及影／金平糖

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※20190720及川徹生誕紀念





	及影／金平糖

01

「原來還有這種事啊，真沒想到及川老師竟然這麼溫柔呢。」

「我對待女孩子可是一向都很溫柔的哦。」

「老師您的嘴巴還真是甜呢，嘻嘻。」

午後的咖啡廳裡，留聲機的唱針在唱片上刻下一圈又一圈的軌跡，成為室內男子與女子嘻笑聲的陪襯。只是如此融洽的氣氛維持不了多久，就被一名不速之客打斷。

「及川老師在這裡嗎？」

「是、是的。」

「很好──！」

身穿深色和服的青年低聲向站在入口處的服務生詢問，服務生見他一臉猙獰，怯怯地朝內指了個方向，青年便二話不說便邁開步伐向前走去。木屐在光潔的地面上發出富有節奏的聲響，青年匆匆穿過昏暗的迴廊，無暇細細品味吊掛在天花板上水晶燈飾，以及作工精細的歐式家具，他遠遠瞪著此時坐在沙發上談笑風生的始作俑者，無視身旁那些身穿襯衫與黑色短裙的女性服務員，氣勢洶洶地走到及川面前。及川顯然也瞧見他了，與青年臉上掛的不悅大相逕庭，他眼角帶笑，搶在對方說話以前開口。

「喲嗬，這不是小飛雄嘛，要來一杯咖啡嗎？」

及川輕佻的態度讓影山原本糾結的眉頭擰得更深。

「及川老師！明天就是截稿日了，您卻還在這裡悠閒的喝咖啡和女孩子聊天？您的稿子呢！」

「別這麼緊張嘛，我這不是在汲取靈感嘛，相信今天寫得完的。」

「您上次也是這麼說，結果呢？到了隔天清晨才勉強趕上印刷作業！」影山一想到上次自己陪著及川熬夜趕稿，天一亮又立刻帶著稿子直奔印刷廠的過程，不由得握緊雙拳，一雙灰藍色的眸子像是能把及川的身體瞪出個窟窿來。

及川被他這麼一瞪，只好乾笑：「火、火氣別這麼大嘛！我這不是信任小飛雄的能力嘛！」

「不管您怎麼說，今天我都必須把稿子帶回報社。請您現在立刻和我回去！」

「我說及川，別老是這麼捉弄人家嘛。」一旁的服務生看不過去，遂出聲打圓場。

「是啊，對方還是可愛的孩子呢。」另一名服務生一邊說著，一邊朝著影山露出曖昧的笑容。

影山抿著唇不說話，但眼尖的及川並沒有錯過對方全身正微微顫抖著。

「真是沒辦法，我就勉為其難地跟你回去吧。」

只見及川霍然起身，不顧影山的意願便牽起他的緊握的手心，頭也不回地往外頭走去。

「……那還真是感謝您啊。」

兩人一前一後回到及川家，及川在書桌前專注敲打著打字機上的鍵盤，而影山則是坐在他的正對面，低頭仔細閱讀著文稿，這便是他的工作──這個故事得從半年前開始說起。

影山原本只是個平凡無奇、即將畢業的大學生，在師長的推薦下，輾轉來到了東京有名的報社，以編輯實習生的身分工作。在他這半年的實習期間，隸屬於報社的當紅作家及川徹的編輯前前後後換了十餘位，在後繼無人的情況下，最終這個重責大任只好擔在影山身上。儘管眾人並不看好影山能讓拖稿出了名、性格又相當惡劣的及川準時交稿，但一個月後，經常在專欄開天窗又飽受讀者抨擊的報社奇蹟似地見到一絲曙光──於是影山便順理成章地成為及川的責任編輯。

影山將手裡的稿紙整齊疊好，他瞥向埋首寫作的及川，一時心情複雜。

稿子本身並沒有問題，裡頭一個錯字和贅字都沒有。劇情流暢完整，邏輯分明，情感細膩，用字遣詞都恰到好處，確實展現了及川的個人特色，影山也非常喜歡這個故事。只是他不懂為什麼及川不打從一開始就認真寫稿，那樣的話，自己就不用如此辛苦了。

明明文章寫得這麼好，但是身為作家的性格卻如此惡劣，要是讀者知道了不知道作何感想。

影山想。

直到黑夜降臨，及川才將稿子全數寫完。等到影山仔細校對後，已經是晚上十點過後的事了。影山揉了揉略顯沉重的眼皮，他難得失態地在及川面前打了個哈欠，拖著蹣跚的腳步將稿件收進公事包裡，準備向及川告辭。

「轟隆──」

影山猛一抬頭，便看見窗外雷雨交加。他走到窗前，地上一片溼濘，甚至還有幾處形成了小水漥，這場暴雨似乎已經持續了好一段時間，只是他沒有察覺到罷了。

坐在一旁的及川看他眉頭深皺，忍不住開口勸道：「外面雨這麼大，明天早上再走吧。」

「這樣……不太好吧。」

「那麼你帶傘了嗎？」

「沒有……」影山垮著臉，隨後不死心地問：「但是及川老師能借我一把傘吧？」

及川睨了他一眼：「這麼大的雨，就算撐傘也會全身淋濕的吧？好歹也顧慮一下稿子吧。」

影山語塞，手裡提的公事包頓時變得如千萬斤重。

「留下來吧。要是家人不放心的話，就打個電話回去？」

影山立刻搖頭：「不……我一個人住。」

「那就沒什麼好顧慮的吧？」及川話說到一半，忽然輕笑一聲：「還是說飛雄怕我對你怎麼樣嗎？」

「我、我為什麼要怕及川老師啊！」

「誰知道呢。」及川的嘴角微微上揚：「那麼就留下來吧。」

及川哼著輕快的旋律，踏著輕盈的腳步走出房間，徒留下愣在原地的影山一人。

「及川老師！你要去哪裡？」回過神的影山急忙跟在及川身後。

及川轉過身，歪著頭反問：「都這個時間了，難道飛雄你不餓嗎？」

「啊、確實……是餓了。」經及川這麼一說，影山才意識到自己從中午以後就再未進食。

「晚餐想吃什麼？我記得……你喜歡吃咖哩的吧？」及川朝他眨了眨眼。

「哈啊？我、我什麼時候說過了？」

及川看著影山面露糾結，不禁彎起嘴角：「就吃咖哩吧。」他伸手摸了摸影山那頭黑色圓滾滾的腦袋，笑道：「飛雄你就在客廳乖乖等我好了。」

不會做飯的影山幫不上忙，卻也靜不下心乖乖坐在客廳等待及川。

及川對他時而捉弄，時而溫柔的舉動常常令他感到困惑──卻也總會在他的心裡激盪起心動的漣漪。

坐立難安的影山倏地從沙發站了起來，腳步緩慢地往屋內深處前進。

過去影山到及川家總是公事公辦，鮮少注意屋內的裝潢擺設，於是當他慢步經過擺放在客廳或走廊牆上的雕塑、漆器、畫卷等一看就是要價不菲的藝術品時，不免感到吃驚──此時他才發現，原來自己對及川的了解並不多。他恍惚間想起報社裡的前輩們曾經說過，及川的祖先在很久以前是當地赫赫有名的武士士族，不過到了及川父親，也就是明治初期、日本受到西方文化衝擊以後，昔日風光的武家逐漸沒落，及川家的後代僅剩下及川徹一人。

在影山的回憶裡，他不曾在及川家見過除了及川以外的人。

影山感嘆似地將目光從畫卷上挪開，隨後他走到廚房，一抬眼便瞥見及川忙碌的身影──一股沒由來的寂寞感從胸口處蔓延開來。

「及川老師自己一個人住嗎？」影山走向及川。

「是啊，怎麼了？」及川對於他的出現似乎一點也不意外，將切好的食材全都丟入鍋裡悶煮，頭也不抬地回答。

「這麼大的房子……一個人住會不會太寂寞了？」明明是影山主動向及川提出疑問，但他的目光卻始終不敢直視對方。

「這個嘛……偶爾小岩或是打掃的阿姨也會過來，所以也算不上寂寞吧。」

「是、是這樣的嗎？」影山瞪大了眼睛，視線不期而然地與及川對上。

及川停下手邊動作，笑了笑：「為什麼突然關心起我來了？」他一邊說著，一邊將身體靠近影山：「不然飛雄搬過來和我一起住怎麼樣？那我肯定每天都不寂寞哦。」

「我、我才不要，及川老師的個性這麼糟糕！」

「什麼嘛，你這個不可愛的臭小鬼！哼，我就只是隨口說說而已──」及川撇撇嘴，二話不說便往影山的雙頰一捏──

「及、及川老師！請您住手！」

隨後兩人共度了一個愉快的晚餐時間。

及川的手藝遠遠超乎影山的想像，他毫不吝嗇地給予讚美，一向厚臉皮的及川竟難得地害羞起來，承諾下次再做飯給影山吃。影山以為這只是及川的客套話，便點頭應下。而晚餐過後，窗外的風雨不減反增，影山最終只得勉為其難地借宿在及川家一晚。

「及川老師，明天天一亮我就會馬上離開，絕對不會再給您添麻煩的。」影山站在及川為他準備的房間大門前，再一次向及川彎腰行禮。

「我說飛雄，都是自己人，你就別這麼見外了。明天吃完早餐再走吧，我做飯。」

「可是……」在對方溫柔的注視下，拒絕的話語卡在影山的喉嚨，沉入了胃裡。

「沒什麼可是不可是的了，就這麼說定啦。」

「嗯……」影山遲疑地點頭答應。

「喏，這是今天工作的獎勵。」及川拉起影山的手，將某樣物品塞入他的掌心：「那麼好好休息吧，晚安。」

影山無聲地望著及川逕自離去的背影，他攤開手，一小袋裝有橘紅色的金平糖靜靜地躺在手心。

02

「真有你的影山！想不到你竟然能讓那麼難搞的大王乖乖就範！」說著話的正是和影山同期進入報社的實習生日向。

影山停下了手邊的行政庶務，眼神飄移：「唔……其實也沒什麼。」

他過於平淡的反應勾起了日向的好奇：「我記得，好像是從你當上大王的責任編輯以後，專刊就再也沒有開過天窗了呢！」日向用手肘推了推影山的手臂：「吶影山，你都是用什麼方法讓大王交稿啊？」

「什麼方法……」影山思索了半晌，卻不知道該如何回答。

要是日向在數個月前問他的話，影山肯定會直白地把四處找人、各種逼迫威嚇的方法全說出來，甚至大聲抱怨「那傢伙只是喜歡把人耍得團團轉的惡劣作家」。可是自從那晚在及川家過夜以後，一切都有了巨大的變化。

影山只需要陪對方吃飯、聊天鬥嘴、一起逗著貓玩，及川就會準時交稿，也不會再對他百般刁難──這種種改變不僅讓影山徹底對及川改觀，同時，他也開始迷戀起和及川這樣的相處生活。

特別是貓──

兩週前，鼠疫開始在東京盛行，鬧得人心惶惶。高警視廳大力鼓吹民眾養貓，及川心血來潮，興致勃勃帶著影山去展覽會，領養了一隻黑色的孟買貓。那是影山第一次搭路面電車，他忐忑不安地坐在搖晃的車廂裡，不時地探向窗外，還被及川嘲笑像個小孩子一樣。等到他們到了人山人海的展覽會後，跟在及川身後的影山跟丟了幾次，及川只得一路牽著他的手，這讓影山感到相當難為情──這不就真的像個小孩子一樣了嗎！

可是不識路的他實在無法抽離及川溫暖的手心，更何況他並不討厭和及川有肢體接觸。影山記不得自己是怎麼走到攤位上的，只知道當他回過神時，及川已經抱起一隻黑貓，用著好聽的聲音詢問他的意見。

「飛雄，你覺得這隻貓怎麼樣？」

「嗯、嗯……很可愛？」

「是嗎，我也這麼認為呢。不管是黑色的毛髮，還是藍色的眼睛，都跟飛雄你長得一模一樣呢。」慢了一拍才回過神的影山望著及川撫摸著懷裡的貓，忍不住小聲吐槽：「我才不是貓……」

「那就決定是牠啦，請多多指教啦，小飛雄。」及川舉起小貓的前腳，朝著影山做出打招呼的手勢。

「你剛剛叫他什麼……？」影山瞠大眼睛。

「嗯？牠的名字就叫做小飛雄啊？」及川一臉無辜。

「及川老師，這個玩笑一點也不好笑！」影山大聲駁斥，臉頰立刻紅成一片。

眼見影山變成一隻炸毛的貓，及川趕緊改口：「要是飛雄你不喜歡這個名字，那我就換一個吧──叫做小啾怎麼樣？」

坐在辦公室裡的影山不禁逸出一聲嘆息──這陣子都在報社幫忙行政事務，不知道小啾和及川老師怎麼樣了。

「感覺真的很辛苦呢，真是辛苦你了影山。」日向見他長嘆一口氣，以為是他回想起催稿的過程中被及川百般刁難，不由得同情地拍了拍他的肩膀。

數天後，終於到了影山到及川家登門拜訪的日子。

「影山，中午你會去及川老師家吧？能不能幫我把這個交給他？」辦公室裡，社長澤村拿著一只紙袋遞給影山，紙袋上頭的印刷色調淡雅精美，一看就是高級的禮品包裝。

「這是……？」影山雙手接過澤村遞過來的紙袋，他往裡頭一瞥，是禮盒。

澤村抓了抓頭，笑得靦腆：「啊，算是報社的小心意吧，後天是及川老師的生日，再怎麼樣也不能什麼都沒準備啊。」

「咦，及川老師的生日嗎？」

「是啊，難道影山你不知道嗎？」

「原來是這樣……我知道了，我會幫忙轉交的。」影山緩緩地點頭承認，手上的提袋似乎握得更緊了。

「太好了，那就麻煩你啦，影山。」

待澤村離開以後，影山垮下肩膀，對著裝有禮物的紙袋陷入了苦思。

中午，影山依約出現在及川家的門前。

「及川老師，您好。」

「好久不見啦，小飛雄。」及川一打完招呼，便注意到他手裡提著紙袋，隨即露出玩味的笑容：「咦，今天你還帶了伴手禮啊，真是稀奇。」

「這是澤村社長要給您的生日賀禮。」影山舉起紙袋，遞到及川面前。

「生日賀禮……真不愧是澤村，想得真是周到。這樣以後不準時交稿是不行的了吶。」及川順手接過，發現裡頭裝的是他最喜歡吃的最中餅。

聽聞他這番話的影山不禁嚷嚷：「這不是您應盡的本分嗎！」

「別這麼生氣嘛，這幾個月來我不是都準時交稿嘛，這次的稿子也早就寫好啦。」眼見影山嚴肅的表情略為鬆動，及川連忙轉移話題：「快進來坐吧，小啾可是想你想得緊呢。」

一提到小啾，影山的雙眼瞬間發亮，喜孜孜地走進屋內，完全與方才判若兩人。

「真的寫完了啊……」影山踏進書房，拿起桌上整齊的稿紙發出驚嘆，眼裡滿是感動。

「……別露出這副表情啊，好像我從來沒有準時交過稿一樣。」及川對他的反應哭笑不得，他可是等這一天等得夠久了。與其兩人一起為了工作忙得天昏地暗，不如一同玩貓來得實在。

「飛雄，趕快校對完就一起和小啾玩吧。」

「嗯！」影山點頭，很快地與及川達成共識。

「小啾似乎很喜歡你呢。」及川一邊撫摸著懷裡的黑貓，一邊對著影山說。

「是嗎？」剛完成校對的影山小心翼翼地將稿件收到公事包裡，他轉過頭，黑色的孟買貓正目不轉睛地打量著他。

「但上次我可是被牠咬得很慘。」他確實是喜歡和小啾玩，但是被咬的次數一多，難免也會沮喪──自己是不是被貓討厭了？

「有我在，飛雄儘管放心吧。」

在及川再三保證下，自認被小動物討厭的影山終於鼓起勇氣伸出手，朝著黑色小貓的頭頂觸摸──好軟，好蓬鬆。

影山微微睜大的眼瞳裡流轉著光芒，一下又一下地輕輕撫摸著貓咪的身體。

這次黑貓沒有反抗，甚至還愉悅地瞇起眼睛，發出呼嚕呼嚕的聲音，享受著他的愛撫。

「小啾牠……真的喜歡我嗎？」影山低沉的聲音裡透著一絲緊張與欣喜。

「當然喜歡啦，你可是他唯二親近的人呢。」

「那還不是因為及川老師沒有什麼朋友的關係！」影山紅著臉反駁。

「喵嗚！」像是被影山不自覺放大的音量嚇到，黑貓的身體大大地抖動了一下。

「噓──飛雄，你這樣會嚇到牠的。」

「抱、抱歉……」

影山笨拙地對著小貓道歉，動作輕柔地撫摩對方柔軟的軀體。而貓咪似乎很滿意他的安撫，用著柔軟的臉頰磨蹭著影山的手心。看見這一幕的及川忍不住勾起笑容，用著溫柔的聲音開口：「飛雄，既然這麼喜歡和貓玩，那晚點把稿子交回去報社再留下來和貓玩吧？」

影山沉默半晌，才支支吾吾地回答：「這、這樣不行……」

「這麼大的屋子只有我和小啾，好寂寞啊。」

「……明明之前才不是這麼說的。」

「真的不考慮一下嗎，如果飛雄留下來的話我會很高興的。」及川稍作停頓，又補上一句：「就算每天都住在這裡也沒關係的哦。」

「及川老師您、在說什麼啊！」影山狼狽地轉過頭，刻意不和及川的目光對上。「更何況住在這裡有什麼好的！」

及川繼續輕聲哄誘：「住在這裡的好處可多著呢，可以和小啾玩，我還會煮豬肉咖哩給小飛雄吃。更重要的是，不只我會按時交稿，這裡離報社也很近，飛雄的工作也能更輕鬆一點吧？怎麼樣，今晚留下來吧？」

面對及川的循循善誘影山在經過一番天人交戰後，到底還是婉拒了他。

「為什麼啊？明明這麼喜歡小啾的──」

影山垂下頭，沒有回答。

傍晚，當及川將影山送到家門口打算與他道別時，影山將一只樸素的紙袋遞到及川面前。

「這個，給及川老師的。」

「這是什麼？禮物的話，進門的時候不是給了？」及川一邊問著，一邊拆開紙袋，一股濃郁的奶香味迎面飄了出來。

「是我給及川老師的生日禮物。」影山含糊地說著：「抱歉，不是什麼貴重的東西……」

「欸，居然是牛奶麵包嗎？」拆開紙袋後的及川一愣。

影山看見他的反應就立刻後悔了──果然，這麼「普通」的東西實在不應該送出去的。

儘管有餡的麵包對普通人來說實屬奢侈，但對及川來說不過是再平凡無奇的食物罷了。

「我、我先走──」

影山咬著唇，恨不得趕緊離開現場，話還沒說完身體已經擅自行動──誰知他右腳才剛往前跨出一步，就被及川抓住手臂。影山停下腳步，猶豫片刻後才轉過身，不情願地與及川四目交接。

「及川老師……還有什麼事嗎？」說著話的影山目光閃爍，聲音也越來越小。

「飛雄，我好高興。」及川將已經拆開的紙袋又包了回去，凝視著影山的茶色瞳仁裡閃爍著動人的光芒，看得影山不由得怔在原地。

「週日有空嗎？陪我一起過生日吧。」不是徵詢，而是肯定的語氣。

影山忘了自己是怎麼回到家的。

明明不想和那個人有更深一層的關係，卻又鬼使神差般地應下對方的請求。他平躺在床上，視線停留在靜靜躺在手心裡的金平糖。

為什麼老是要給我糖果？我又不是三歲小孩。

又為什麼要邀請我陪你一起過生日？

這樣只會讓我感到困擾啊。

影山蹙著眉，他在心裡埋怨著，卻動作輕柔地拆開包裝精美的和紙，將臨走前及川再度塞入他手中的黃綠色的星狀糖果含入口中。

好酸。

03

及川生日當天，影山一如往常地準時來到及川家的門前。不同的是，今天的他特地換上了半西式的服裝，暗色系的和服再搭上深靛色的長披風，儼然是時下最流行的打扮。雖然披風的質料並沒有像及川平時穿那般講究，款式也相當陽春，但對保守的影山來說已是一種巨大突破。

正當影山準備按下門鈴時，及川與一名高挑的女子有說有笑地走了出來。

「咦──想不到飛雄你居然會穿西服！」及川用著驚奇的目光端詳著他。

被盯得有些不太自然的影山則是一臉尷尬：「及川老師，您好。」

「徹，這孩子是誰呀？」站在及川身旁的女性拉了拉及川的衣角問。

「……我才不告訴你他是誰呢。」

「你這也太小氣了吧！我又不會對他怎麼樣。」

影山無語看著兩人你一句我一句，他緊緊抿著唇，心裡很不是滋味。

想知道我是誰的話，直接問我不就好了？

兩人拌嘴了好幾句，及川驚覺影山的臉色越來越糟，連忙朝著女子擺擺手：「好了好了，不跟你說了。我要出門了，小啾就麻煩你照顧啦！」

「你還真是絕情，有了對象就不要我了。」女子擦了擦眼角不存在的眼淚，故作誇張地說著。

及川哭笑不得：「你真是……好啦好啦，回來我再幫你買雪花膏，這總行了吧！」

「知道啦，我們家的阿徹人最好了。」下一秒女子嫣然一笑，燦爛的笑容晃瞎了影山的眼睛。

「小飛雄，我們走了。」及川二話不說牽起影山的手往前走，這才把失神的影山拉回現實。

「哦。」

兩人並肩而行，及川歡快地哼著小調，影山則維持他慣有的寡言，及川對此早已見怪不怪。只是當旁人用著奇怪的眼神猛瞧著他們的時候，及川終於忍不住轉過頭，接著噗哧一聲就笑了出來。

「我說飛雄啊，你這個表情，好像是我和你有什麼深仇大恨似的。」

「……我的臉本來就長這樣，及川老師不喜歡的話就不要看。」

「怎麼了，身體不舒服嗎？」

察覺到影山說話的口吻過於冷淡，及川歛起笑容，兩道好看的眉擰成一團。他伸長手臂，眼見手心就要碰觸到影山的額頭，卻被對方巧妙地迴避過去。

影山垂眼，低聲回答：「……沒有。」

「那到底是怎麼了？」

及川的視線緊盯著他的臉，似乎沒有打算結束這個問題。兩人之間的氣氛變得凝重異常，沉默片刻後，結果是影山率先開口。

「那個人……是誰？」

「那個人……」及川費了數秒才反應過來影山指的是誰，他漫不經心地回答：「哦，是我姊姊。」

影山先是一頓，而後遲疑地開口：「及川老師的……姊姊？」

「是啊，我姊前天和我姊夫到東京玩，就在我這借住兩天。」影山的反應全被及川看在眼底，他很快就猜想到對方如此反常的舉動的原因。及川的嘴角微微上揚：「飛雄你是不是誤會了什麼？」

「才、才沒有誤會什麼！」影山欲蓋彌彰地反駁著，但紅透的耳根早已出賣了他。

及川難得地沒有繼續捉弄他，反而是不動聲色地轉了話題：「那麼等等我們先去銀座吃牛排，再去淺草看個電影怎麼樣？」

「牛、牛排？那不──」影山還來不及把話說完，就被及川輕捏了一下鼻尖。

「又沒有要你出錢，笨蛋。」

「哦……」影山低吟，沒表示贊成或是反對。

「那飛雄現在有交往的對象嗎？或是喜歡的人嗎？」

「……沒、有。」

「騙人──你剛剛遲疑了一下吧？快告訴我嘛！」

自從兩人來到銀座知名的餐館後，及川便不停問著影山一些奇怪或是較為私人的問題，令個性木訥的影山完全無法招架。

「就、就說了沒有……」影山別開視線，賭氣似的回答：「就算有喜歡的人好了，也絕對不想告訴及川老師！」

「什麼嘛！飛雄好小氣，及川老師好傷心！」及川故作生氣地說完話，接著話鋒一轉，語氣間透著委屈：「本來也想和飛雄交換我的秘密的。」

「什、什麼秘密？」影山轉過頭，澄澈的眼神直勾勾地望著及川。

及川撇頭哼了哼：「就是喜歡的人啊──不過現在不想說了。」

及川老師喜歡的人？

反應過來的影山先是一怔，在看見及川微翹的嘴角以後，便發現自己上了對方的當。

「……誰、誰稀罕知道啊！」

「當然是飛雄你啊。」

「別開玩笑了！」

直到服務生將熱騰騰的牛排遞到兩人面前，這場小孩子般的爭吵才宣告結束。

「這間的牛排很好吃哦，試試看？」及川望向影山的眼裡閃爍著期待。

「唔、嗯……」

面露猶豫的影山生澀地舉起刀叉，將一小塊不斷溢出熟成香氣的牛肉送入口中，肥美的油花入口即化，他小聲地發出驚嘆，一時之間說不出話來。

「是不是超級美味？這可是最頂級的和牛哦！」

聞言的影山不禁吞了吞口水，他放下刀叉，臉上的笑容顯得僵硬：「怪不得……這還是我第一次吃到這麼好吃的牛肉。」

「喜歡就多吃一點吧。」及川朝他一笑

，隨後專注地享用起佳餚。

影山淡淡看了一眼及川「普通地」吃著他的牛排，隨後將視線轉回自己面前不斷冒著熱氣的肉塊，過了許久才謹慎地動起刀叉。

第二口的牛肉依舊鮮甜美味，卻多了份苦澀的味道。

兩人用完餐，及川熟門熟路地帶著影山走到淺草六區的電影院。他選的是喜劇電影，因此沒有艱澀難懂的劇情，只有簡單的台詞與誇張的肢體動作。院廳裡不時傳出笑聲，就連平日不苟言笑的影山也露出開懷的笑容。

「你總算是笑了呢。」電影結束後，及川沒頭沒腦地說。「總覺得今天的你好像不是很開心。」

「……有、有嗎？」影山被他這麼一說，臉上的淡淡笑意驟然褪去。他訕訕道：「我沒有不開心，只是我的臉本來就長得比較嚴肅。」

「是嗎？那再笑一次給我看嘛。」

「不要，這樣好奇怪。」

「就一次嘛！好不好，飛雄？」他雙手合十懇求道。

「這麼做有什麼意義啊……」影山到底還是拗不過及川，他不自然地扯了扯嘴角，生硬的笑容加上緊皺的眉頭，令他的表情顯得扭曲詭異。

「噗──哈哈哈哈！飛雄你的表情──！」

「有什麼好笑的！就說了突然要我笑是件很奇怪的事情──」

「咳咳、抱歉飛雄，我只是想確認你是不是真的開心才這麼說的嘛。」止住笑意的及川一反平時輕浮的態度，他慎重地開口：「那麼為了表示我的歉意，不如晚餐就讓我請客吧？我在想，既然都特地來淺草一趟，就再稍微逛一下再離開吧？」

「不用了。」影山想也不想地回答，隨後他便看見及川的臉上閃過一絲錯愕。意識到自己拒絕得太快，他急忙澄清：「抱、歉……我晚上還有點事，不方便和老師您一起吃飯。」影山刻意放柔了說話的語氣，卻不敢正眼面對及川。

「……不，該道歉的是我，是我唐突了。」

「沒那回事。」影山搖頭，聲音裡帶著一絲疲倦：「生日快樂，及川老師。今天我玩得很高興，先告辭了。」影山話一說完，便深深向及川行了一鞠躬，離開的意圖不言而喻。

「啊……等等！」及川在影山準備轉身的瞬間拉住了他的手臂。

「及川老師？還有什麼事嗎？」

「那、那個……我送你吧？」

「沒關係，我知道怎麼從車站走回去。」影山一邊說著話，一邊不著痕跡地撥開及川的手。

「……是嗎。」及川見他心意已決，倒也不勉強他。神情掩不住失望的及川從口袋裡拿出事先準備好的金平糖：「那麼至少收下它吧，這是作為你陪我慶生的謝禮──」

和及川道別後，影山拖著沉重的步伐慢步走回家。

他為了這天的約會，不知道耗盡多少心思。

然而越是與彼此深入交往，就越能感受到他與及川之間的差距。

影山一邊走著，一邊拆開金平糖的包裝，濃烈的苦澀滋味立刻在嘴裡蔓延開來。

及川整整兩週沒有見到影山。

日子輾轉來到截稿日。

當天上午，及川早早就備妥寫好的文稿，與一鍋熱騰騰的豬肉咖哩等待影山的來訪。然而影山一反常態，即便到了平常的收稿時間仍然沒有出現。及川乾瞪著放涼的咖哩，開始胡思亂想了起來──是因為上次的約會最後鬧得有點僵所以不想見到我嗎？不對不對，飛雄不是那樣公私不分的人。那麼是有什麼意外才耽擱了？不過報社那邊也沒有通知……

就在及川陷入苦思的時候，門鈴終於響了。

「飛雄，你怎麼來得這麼──」急急忙忙打開門的及川在看清來人的同時眼睛微微瞇起，溫暖的聲音在下一秒轉為冰冷：「你是誰？」

「您好，請問是及川老師嗎？我是報社的日向翔陽，是影山的同事。」

「飛雄的……同事？」

「是的。」日向點頭，「影山今天臨時請假了，我是代替他來收稿的。」

「臨時請假？是生病了嗎？」

「不是生病……咦，他沒有打電話告訴您嗎？」

日向歪著頭，他注視著眼前流露出焦急的及川，不禁對傳聞產生懷疑──及川老師這麼關心影山，怎麼瞧都是個親切善良的人啊，是誰說他個性惡劣又難相處的？日向見及川沒有接話，便逕自說起話來。

「說起來影山真可憐啊，住的地方要被拆遷了，又找不到地方住……」

日向滔滔不絕地說著，全然沒有注意到及川的臉色越來越難看。直到他說完話，才又聽見及川的聲音。

「不好意思，小不點。你可以再說清楚一點嗎？」

面對眼前笑得一臉燦爛的及川，日向感到一股惡寒從腳掌攀上了脊背。

04

及川生日過後的隔一天，影山就收到房東的通知，說是國會為了增建鐵路，這一帶的房子都被迫拆遷，他只得要所有的房客搬離，這其中當然包括影山。影山依稀記得當時的房東用著事不關己的語氣說著「五天後拆遷」「抱歉之前太忙一直忘了和你說」的時候，他的腦袋裡除了憤怒以外，更多的是茫然。

那一瞬間，影山想起及川曾經對他說過的話。

「不然飛雄搬過來和我一起住怎麼樣？那我肯定每天都不寂寞哦。」

「這麼大的屋子只有我和小啾，好寂寞啊。」

「真的不考慮一下嗎，如果飛雄留下來的話我會很高興的。」

「就算每晚要住在這裡也沒關係的哦。」

是啊，如果找及川老師幫忙的話……肯定一下子就能把問題解決，而且他也會很高興吧，我也……

然而這樣的想法很快地就被影山從腦袋裡驅逐。

我果然還是，不想依靠那個人啊。

在那之後，影山像無頭蒼蠅在工作之餘四處為了租屋奔波，直到搬遷的前一天依舊無果。好幾名仲介向他推薦了幾個住所，但不是距離市中心太遠，就是對方開出來的價碼超出預算太多，影山在歷經一番波折後又繞回原點。

這一天，苦無辦法的影山一早就到報社向澤村說明原由，並提出了離職申請。

「還不需要到離職的地步啊，影山。只是暫時還找不到落腳處吧？」澤村將他的離職申請書退了回去。

「可是，在這個情況下我沒有辦法繼續工作啊……」

「不然這樣好了，我們也一起來幫忙吧。」澤村給了他一個笑容。

「但、但是，明天就要退租了……」影山低下頭，語氣裡參雜著憂慮與絕望。

澤村思索了一會，提議道：「真的不行的話，就先把行李搬過來，然後暫時住在報社，你覺得怎麼樣？」

「那可不行！」影山斬釘截鐵地拒絕，隨後放低了音量：「那、那樣的話……就太不好意思了……」

「影山，你這麼說就太見外了啊。反正只是暫時性的，我想大家都能理解的。」澤村說完話後又笑了笑：「更何況，及川老師那邊可是只有你才能勝任呢。」

「澤村前輩……」影山抬頭，便與澤村那雙充滿溫暖又堅定的目光對上，他明白自己無法推辭對方的好意──更何況這確實是目前唯一解決問題的方法。

「我知道了，謝謝您，澤村前輩。」

「那就這麼說定囉。影山，中午你就先回家整理行李，明天早上再搬過來吧。」而後澤村靈機一動：「對了，今天就讓日向代替你去及川老師家收稿吧。」

「謝謝……」這幾天忙得焦頭爛額的影山終於首次露出明亮的笑容。

影山拎著剛買來的飯盒，有些心不在焉地走在被夕陽照得閃閃發光的馬路上。

該帶走的家當都整理得差不多了，明天應該能在中午前搬完……對了，還得請澤村前輩吃飯才行。影山一邊走一邊在心裡盤算著，渾然沒有發現一抹熟悉的身影站在不遠處的前方，用著複雜的神情觀察著自己。

「喲，可終於讓我等到你了，小飛雄。」

再熟悉不過的聲音猛然竄入耳中，影山錯愕地抬眼，看到及川雙手交疊在胸前，眼睛眨也不眨地望著他。

「及、及川老師？！你怎麼會在這裡？」

「不請我上去坐坐嗎？」及川皮笑肉不笑地說。

影山馬上點頭說好，心裡卻有著幾分忐忑。

「抱歉，沒什麼好招待的。」滿腹疑惑的影山帶著及川進到堆滿紙箱的客廳，拿著裝滿開水的瓷杯遞到及川的面前。

「謝謝。」及川的語氣帶著一股疏遠。

「那個，及川老師……找我有什麼事嗎？」影山原本是想問為什麼會知道我家在哪裡，但話到了嘴邊又覺得不妥，只得強行改口。

「因為想來所以就來了。」及川不以為意地說著，隨後他對上影山的目光顯得銳利。「除了這個，你沒什麼話要對我說的嗎？」

影山先是眉頭一皺，而後才恍然大悟：「對不起，及川老師。今天我臨時請假，忘了和您說一聲。」

「我不是說這個。」及川平淡的語氣間參雜著怒意與失望。

影山嘴唇微啟，卻說不出半句話來。

及川長嘆了一口氣，他說得直接：「我是說，為什麼不找我幫忙？」

在聽見「幫忙」兩個字後，影山的表情有了微妙的變化。

及川瞄了他一眼：「我今天問過那個代替你來收稿的同事了……你最近在找房子，對吧？」

影山抿著唇，算是默認。

「之前我不也說過了嗎，我一個人住在那麼大的房子裡，很寂寞啊。如果小飛雄你能──」及川話說到一半，就聽到影山以微弱的音量說話，卻聽不清楚他說的內容。

「那樣不行……」影山垂下頭，放在桌上的手不自覺地緊握成拳。

「你在說什麼飛雄？什麼不行？」

「絕對不行！」

頓時明白了什麼的及川欲言又止，到底還是沒有開口。

「對不起，及川老師。」影山像是擠出最後一絲的力氣般低聲道：「能不能請您先回去？」

及川既沒有回答也沒有行動，兩人僵在原地，過了半晌，及川才幽幽開口。

「吶，飛雄是喜歡我的吧？」及川一字一句地說著，同時握住影山的手，迎上了影山驚慌失措的目光。

「您、您在說什麼啊！」影山想抽離他的手，卻驚詫及川的手勁居然比他還要大。

「放開我，我、我才沒有喜歡及川老師！」

聽聞對方極力否認的答案，及川變本加厲地握緊他的手腕，某種情緒在他的胸口迸裂，尖酸的話語毫不留情地劃破影山心中最後一道防線。

「讓我猜猜看，飛雄不肯和我求救，也不願意搬過來和我一起住，是覺得自己像是被包養嗎？」

「你……都知道了？」忘記抵抗的影山聲音微微顫抖，一向高大的身體垮了下來。

及川鬆開對他的鉗制，又是生氣又是心疼地斥責：「我就知道……飛雄你這個大笨蛋！」

「及、及川老師才是大笨蛋吧！」眼角泛紅的影山抬頭怒視著他，強烈的情感像是找到宣洩的出口，影山一股腦兒地全吼了出來：「明明知道我的心意，明明知道我在顧慮什麼卻還是說了出來！太過分了！」

最不想讓人知道的祕密以最難堪的方式被人揭了開來，影山胡亂在臉上抹去滾熱的淚水，急急忙忙地站起身，轉頭就要奪門而出。及川一個箭步衝過去抱住他，兩人雙雙跌落在地，影山被及川壓在身下動彈不得。

「你、你做什麼！放開我！」

影山用力推了推及川的胸膛，卻無法撼動及川半分。下一秒，趴在他身上的及川吻住他的唇，將影山全身的力氣徹底奪走。輕如羽毛的吻維持了一段時間，及川才依依不捨地退了開來。從頭到尾都睜著眼睛的影山直愣愣地瞅著他，在眼眶裡再次集聚的淚水悄然滑落。

「對不起，飛雄。」及川溫柔地舔去他的淚珠，眼裡盡是愛憐。

良久，影山勉強找回自己的聲音：「為什麼……要吻我？不覺得我噁心嗎？」

眼見影山的眼淚又要湧出，及川又吻了他一次。

「因為我也喜歡你，飛雄。」及川說話的語氣是前所未有的溫柔。

「及川老師……喜歡我？」影山斷斷續續地說著話：「那為什麼……」

及川的手指撫上影山的臉龐：「因為我很生氣。而且如果我不這麼做的話，你是不是一輩子都不打算告訴我你喜歡我？」

「我……」影山搖頭：「我、不知道……」

「抱歉，剛剛是我太衝動了。」及川頓露出苦笑：「我擔心你就這樣一聲不響地離開我，所、所以……」突然安靜下來的氛圍讓剛告白完的及川感到彆扭：「飛雄，你有聽見我說的話嗎？」

「聽、聽到了……」

「那麼回答呢？」兩人互相凝視著，彼此臉上都有著不尋常的紅潤。

「我……我也喜歡及川老師。」影山吞吞吐吐地說著，但下一秒態度立即變得堅決：「可是，我不想老是受到老師您的照顧。」

「那你更應該要搬過來才對。搬過來，然後照顧我。」及川的拇指在影山的薄唇來回輕掃，他笑得曖昧，臉皮薄的影山臉一下就騰地紅了起來。

「一起生活吧，嗯？」

「您、您這樣是強人所難……」耳廓傳來又濕又熱的氣息，惹得影山全身發軟。

「稍微考慮一下怎麼樣？那樣的話我會更喜歡飛雄哦。」

「可是我又不會做飯，也不擅長做家事，還──嗯、嗯……」

及川沒打算再讓影山繼續說下去，直接以濃烈的吻封住了對方的回答。

隔天中午，請了假的影山帶著為數不多的行囊搬進了及川家。

「這麼少？東西都帶齊全了嗎？」站在家門前的及川一手搶過影山手上的一只皮箱。

「嗯。」影山老實回答。從今天開始，自己就要和眼前的人一起生活了，他不免感到緊張，但更多的是期待。

「是嗎，那趕快進來吧，中餐我煮了豬肉咖哩。」及川一手拎著皮箱，一手牽著影山的手，迫不及待地把他帶進屋內。

「等、等等！」

「怎麼了？現在可不許你反悔了哦！」

「不是……」影山深吸了一口氣，恭敬地向及川彎腰行禮：「今後還請多多指教了！」

「我說你啊……也太可愛了吧！這樣只會讓我更想欺負你啊──」

手足無措的影山閉上眼睛，任由及川在他的唇上落下親吻，而後唇間留下一股化不開的甜蜜。

那是只屬於影山飛雄一個人的，金平糖的味道。


End file.
